


Masterpiece

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Pre-TFA Tidbits [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, Dark Past, Gen, Injury Recovery, Master and apprentice relationship, Mentions of Yoda, Other, based on a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Snoke reflects on Yoda’s betrayal, and Kylo Ren.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based this off a YouTube video, here (all credit goes to Mike Zeroh for his awesome reporting): https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uWNuenR-VbA

When he draws off his anger, he thinks of many things, but one of them is what Yoda did to him. 

The scars are less important than the story behind them, actually. And when he looks at the scars on his face, his head, feels the difficulty of doing something as simple as breathing, he knows that Yoda was behind this, Yoda did this to him. And for what? Trying to preserve Milara? Trying to protect it? He can’t say what exactly Yoda was thinking. Yoda spoke of him betraying his own principles, and “where once you sought to preserve life, now seek you do to destroy it”.

It’s ridiculous, of course — after all, Snoke, as Aldric (and he shudders to think about that name) never killed anyone who hadn’t deserved it somehow. Anyone who wasn’t contributing to Milara’s agony. Not that Yoda would understand. Not really, not truly. 

When he draws off his anger, he thinks of Yoda. How the little beast had been a dear friend, and then, he had betrayed him...

Kylo Ren is still training, of course, and Snoke teaches him to draw off his own anger, his own pain. Such emotions can be truly liberating when they’re set free. Kylo Ren isn’t quite used to it, having been taught to suppress and suppress and suppress, but there is so much raw power behind those emotions. So much strength. 

There is greatness, beauty in anger. And he can hope that Kylo Ren learns as well. 

***

When he tells Kylo Ren the truth about Yoda, he can feel his apprentice’s disgust and anger. Then, “He was unworthy.”

”Indeed. Here I was, trying to free Milara, and here he was, doing nothing. Then again, all the Jedi were like that. Unworthy, unwilling to do what had to be done. Uncaring of the troubles of others.” Snoke sighs. “This is where we are different, Kylo Ren. We...we are willing to do what’s right. And may we prove to everyone that we are the righteous ones!”

”We are. We truly are.”

"Now, Kylo Ren...what are you angry at?”

Kylo Ren pauses. Then he says, “Too much. There’s so much anger inside me — ’’

”Draw on it. Don’t be afraid.”

His apprentice is a work in progress. Snoke knows that when his masterpiece, his _aras_ is complete, he will be glorious. 


End file.
